How Bondmates Became Soulmates
by 0idontknow0
Summary: The third section in my Albus/Scorpius/Lysander... thing. Sequel to From Enemies to Bondmates.
1. How Albus and Scorpius Did While

**Title: **How Albus and Scorpius Did While Lysander Was Away

**Grouping:** Albus/Scorpius/Lysander

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** Samhain is approaching and our boys need to be closer to one another, but Lysander is away for work and Albus and Scorpius make do with one another.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: **~1900

**A/N:** Continuation of _Enemies with Benefits _and _From Enemies to Bondmates_. Bet you thought I forgot about these! I didn't! I was busy with fest fics, sorry.

* * *

The weeks leading up to Samhain had been interesting to say the least. Albus had been sort of getting along with Scorpius and now 'Hob' felt a bit more like an endearment when it rolled off of his tongue.

At the moment Lysander was off in... Well he kept moving around so it was becoming difficult for Albus to keep up and Scorpius would probably just mock him for losing track, again. All he knew was that Lysander was moving between Romania and a number of countries that held dragon reservations for some sort of research project.

He wanted to know where the man was now though. He was curious in a way he had never been previously.

The increase in interest regarding Lysander's whereabouts stemmed from the bond and the approach of Samhain. October was only two weeks away, over a month until the distance between the world of the Fae became that much closer to their own. It was making the three of them more eager to be around one another and Albus had noticed that he and Scorpius were giving one another more fleeting touches than were normal for them. Even though they had managed to develop some amount of romantic feelings towards one another they still bickered when provided the chance.

_I miss Lysander..._

And he did, a lot. Never mind that the blond was going to be home in a week. Albus wanted to touch him, breathe him in, hold him and plain old be around him. He was not the only one either. Scorpius looked to be feeling the same way, sometimes staring out the window in what Albus chose to interpret as longingly. He reckoned it was a bit more difficult for Lysander though, seeing as he was away from the _both_ of them.

He would floo them whenever he had the chance, and then someone would point out that it was their turn to use the floo or that they had work to get back to. Apparently the three of them spent extended periods of time speaking, except it did not feel that way to them.

"I'm going out," Scorpius said.

"It's half ten on a Wednesday night," Albus pointed out, looking up from a recent complaint from the merpeople. "Those are your work robes."

"I'm aware of both those things," Scorpius drawled, sliding his wand onto its holster. "I don't intend to be long. It's just a minor situation."

"You never _intend_ to be long," he muttered.

"I won't be," Scorpius said, as he walked over to Albus. The blond let his knuckles skim across Albus' fingers. "I'll be back by morning at the latest. I'll even stop by your office if that's the case."

Albus nodded and let their fingers intertwine for a moment. "I hate how co-dependent we are right now," he grumbled.

"I share your sentiments," Scorpius nodded. "It makes for rather explosive sex though."

"It does," Albus agreed. "And don't mention sex when you're about to run off to work in the middle of the night. Prat."

"If I stop by the office then we can have a shag to make up for it," Scorpius teased. "It's been a while since that it's seen any action."

"Just get out would you," he shooed, ignoring the twitch in his pants. "Before I jump you and keep you here all night."

"Yes, yes," Scorpius said, turning to leave.

"And Hob, be careful, yeah?" he said.

"Aren't I always?"

8

"How was lunch?" Scorpius asked, as Albus returned to his office.

"_Bloody fucking_- _Hob_!" Albus started, nearly spilling his tea. He turned and glared at Scorpius once he got his bearings together. "Don't _do_ that."

"It's not my fault you scare easily, Mop," he smirked, closing the door behind the brunet and casting privacy wards on it.

"I don't scare easily," the man denied, as he eyed Scorpius. "Any injuries?"

"None," he said.

As it had turned out he had spent longer than anticipated working last night. There had been no disastrous incidents and he had not needed any sort of medical attention for him to have taken long, it was just that the case had involved quite a number of people that needed to be Obliviated and then taken home or somewhere inconspicuous and the Oblivators were not large enough in number to do their job _and_ handle transport.

"Well that's good," Albus said, as he set down his tea and sat down. "I've got about an hour before my next appointment."

"An entire hour?" he asked, opening his robes. He had been yearning for Albus and Lysander all morning but he could more than settle for one of them if could not have both. "I need to give you some sort of work to do then. Can't have you lazing about."

"You aren't my boss," Albus said, licking his lips and watching as Scorpius started at his trousers.

"I think we both know that isn't entirely true," he said, making his way around the desk and perching on the edge. "You seemed perfectly fine doing everything I asked of you a few nights ago."

"That's completely different," Albus said, as he reached forwards and tugged Scorpius' trousers and pants down enough to free his cock. Albus ducked his head down and licked a stripe up the underside of Scorpius' shaft.

"I want you to take it all in today," he said, his fingers running through Albus' hair as his cock was tended to.

"We both know that I can't keep that up for long so no ramming your cock down my throat when I try," Albus said, before sucking him in.

"I'll see what I can do," he smirked, watching the man suck at the sensitive head as his tongue flicked over the slit.

Albus gave him a stern look before turning his focus back to his current task.

Albus began to bob slowly, taking in more of Scorpius as he went along and sucking with enough force to have Scorpius' jaw dangling open. He met Albus halfway as he began to thrust shallowly, taking care not to choke him. Albus went back up to the head and stroked Scorpius firmly with his hand before going down once more and moaning around him, the vibrations causing him to swear and squirm as he tried not to buck.

His hand tightened in the man's hair and he muttered at him to take more. He wanted to see those lips stretched around his base as his cock breached Albus' throat. It would take him a great deal of effort not to throat fuck the man but he had managed not to do it before and he could manage it again.

Albus seemed to be taking his sweet time with it though.

"You're tormenting me on purpose, Mop," he accused. He could _feel_ the man smirking around his cock. "Get on with it or so help me Merlin, I will bind you to that chair and force you to watch me fuck myself with a dildo."

"You wouldn't dare," Albus said incredulously, pulling away to glare at him.

"Get your mouth back on my prick unless you want to find out," he said, jerking his hips forwards.

"Manipulative arse," Albus muttered, before swallowing Scorpius almost to the hilt.

"Oh fuck, yes," he breathed, as Albus carefully made his way down. He was torn between watching Albus's progress and watching those green eyes staring up at him.

His cock nudged in and out the back of the brunet's throat and he did his best to stay still despite wanting to fuck the passage. He moaned as he felt the Albus's throat muscles gripping him and saw those lips stretched around his base. He nearly bucked when he felt a finger slipping into his already slick hole.

He had prepared himself before coming by the office.

Albus moaned at the discovery and Scorpius smirked, pleased with himself. Mop pulled backed before going down again and again, bobbing until Scorpius was pumping hot into his mouth. The brunet could not quite handle Scorpius pulsing and twitching in his throat so he pulled away to the head and _sucked_.

"Fuck, Scorpius," Albus breathed, sitting up and practically attacking his trousers. "I need to fuck you, _now_."

"If you shag me on the desk you're going to spill your tea all over your documents," he said, toeing his shoes off pushing his trousers and pants to his feet. "Just pull your cock out and let me ride you."

"No. I want to fuck you," Albus said, getting out of his chair and pumping his cock. "Get on one of the guest chairs."

"Do these people know what they're sitting in?" he teased, as he stepped out of his bottoms and removed his robe and shirt.

"Hurry up," Albus whined.

"Calm your bollocks, Mop," he said, making his way to the chair.

"Easy for you to say since you've already been seen to," the man remarked.

"Doesn't mean I don't want you to fuck me until my legs are _shaking_ from it," he husked, pulling Albus forwards and snogging him.

Scorpius rested one knee on the seat and bent over the back of it. Albus muttered a lubrication charm behind him and wrapped himself around Scorpius, cock nudging at his entrance.

"Don't you dare take your time," he said, spreading his fingers so that Albus' could fall between them them. "Fuck me, Albus."

"Like this?" the man asked, burying himself inside Scorpius with a snap of his hips.

"Oh Merlin, _yes_," he groaned, feeling the bond stretching inside of him and reaching for Albus. It reminded him of Beltane, hot and urgent, but nowhere near as intense. Salazaar he wanted Albus' clothes _off_ but he could settle for what he got. "Fuck _me- oh!_"

Albus pulled nearly all the way out of him and then snapped his hips forwards once more, striking deep inside of Scorpius and sending magic fluttering through his core. The man repeated the motion a few times, curling his hips on the last thrust before he began a steady rhythm. Magic flitted over Scorpius' prostate regardless of whether or not Albus rubbed against it and he was gasping and moaning in no time at all. The brunet tightened his grasp on Scorpius' hands and littered his neck with kisses. He arched and he twisted as he turned his head, seeking his lover's lips and moaning once he had found them. He whimpered and he swore when Albus set a brutal pace. He shivered in delight and he rested his other knee against the chair because his legs had begun to shake with pleasure and he doubted he would be able to stand for much longer. Albus wound an arm around his waist to steady him and rested his head on Scorpius' shoulder.

"Scorpius," Albus breathed.

"Yes, _yes_, go on," he urged. "Cum in my arse, Albus. Fucking cum inside m- _Fucking yes_."

"_Uhnn, Scorpius_," the man groaned, rooting himself inside Scorpius and curling his hips to press himself as deeply as he could. He pulsed and he twitched as he poured himself out and the magic swam through them elatedly.

Albus carefully pulled them off of the chair and turned them so that he could sit, pulling Scorpius with him and being rather careful not to dislodge his cock. Scorpius sighed and leaned back against the other man, the fingers of one hand intertwining of their own accord as Albus ran the other down his stomach, until Albus was gently stroking Scorpius' cock.

"I want you to fuck me tonight," Albus murmured against his neck.

"As if I need you to tell me that," he smirked. He closed his eyes and let out another sigh. "I miss Lysander."

"Me too."


	2. When Lysander Got Back From Romania and

**Title: **When Lysander Got Back From Romania and Wherever

**Grouping:** Albus/Scorpius/Lysander

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** Lysander is back and they can't keep their hands off of him.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: **~1000

* * *

The second Lysander stepped out of the floo Albus was on him, and so was Scorpius. Honestly they had not given him any time to put his things down before they were both groping at him. Lysander's things fell from his hands, or maybe he had tossed them, and scattered on the floor. Albus nipped at his neck and slipped a hand into his pants and underneath his shirt while Scorpius snogged him so intently that Albus had to wonder when the two would come up for air. Soon Lysander was snogging Albus as Scorpius kissed and sucked at his neck. Scorpius Vanished their clothes, eliciting appreciative moans from all of them as skin pressed against skin.

Albus' cock ached for Lysander's familiar heat and he wasted no time before muttering a lubrication charm. He gave Lysander's cock a squeeze as he slid inside his bondmate. He did not have the patience to properly stretch Lysander.

"Godric, _yes_," Lysander moaned, arching and pressing his arse back.

Somewhere in front of them Scorpius knelt down. Albus knew the moment he took Lysander into his mouth even before he heard a breathy, "Missed your mouth on me." The bond had whipped through them and all the longing he felt for Lysander had melted away and turned into an urgent need to make up for all the fucking they had missed out on. He began to thrust his hips, slowly at first before quickly picking up pace.

"Oh, oh fuck- fuck- Albus, _yes_," Lysander moaned.

Albus and Scorpius both held on to Lysander. Scorpius holding him by his hips and Albus with one hand over Scorpius' as the other wrapped firmly around Lysander's waist. It had been far too long since he had last felt Lysander around him and Godric did he feel good. He snapped his hips, plunging in and out of slick, silky heat. He kissed at Lysander's neck and nibbled at his ear as Scorpius continued to wank and suck Lysander's cock.

"The pair of you – will be the – death of me," Lysander gasped, holding onto Scorpius' shoulders for stability. "Missed you... this. Been wanting you so badly... your mouths... your cocks... your tight arses."

"So long as you don't... run off to work any time soon," Albus began, "...you can have us."

"Or you can- right there, right there, _oh_- Or you can have _me_," Lysander said. "Fuck... cumming, cumming, I'm-"

Lysander's muscles became taut as he fluttered around Albus' cock and, from the sound of Scorpius' moaning, pulsed into Scorpius' mouth. Albus ground his hips and allowed the blond to ride out his orgasm, lost in the way Lysander tightened around him and coaxed his orgasm out of him and had him bucking through his release. They leaned on one another for support and Scorpius rose and steadied them. Lysander twisted and turned to kiss him and then Scorpius. They alternated who they snogged as their hands roamed sweat slicked skin and grasped at flesh.

"Your turn," Lysander murmured to Scorpius, turning to face Albus and presenting the other blond with his arse.

Lysander's arms wrapped around Albus' neck as Scorpius pressed into him and Albus caressed them both. He kissed Lysander wherever he could reach, snogging him when he was not busy moaning or muttering obscenities. Albus moved beside them and rested a hand on Lysander's chest as he kissed Scorpius, his other hand groping an arse cheek.

It did not take Scorpius very long to peak, especially when Albus and Lysander had begun muttering filth at him. Albus ran his hands over Scorpius's chest and kissed at his shoulder as the blond poured himself into Lysander and arched in pleasure.

Lysander practically collapsed to the floor once he and Scorpius separated and lay sprawled on his back. "Someone cast cushioning charms on the rug. I can't be bothered to go up to the room," he said.

"You've been slumming it for too long," Albus chuckled, lying beside him. "We could float you up to the room."

"I wasn't the one that jumped you lot the second I stepped out the floo," Lysander said. "It isn't my fault I'm too tired to be arsed about where I sleep."

"True," he murmured.

"Since no one else seems inclined," Scorpius said, the moment Albus felt the floor beneath him soften. "And I suppose neither of you thought to shut down the floo."

"That's why we've got you," Lysander smirked at Scorpius. He took the other blond's hand and pulled him down to the floor with them. "Come on, lie with us."

It was a good thing Harry lived at the Manor now because Albus also could not be arsed to find his way to the bedroom or to coax any of his bondmates to do so.

8

"I must say, that was _quite_ the welcome home," Lysander smiled. Albus and Scorpius were curled against his sides with their heads resting on his chest.

"You were gone for a rather extended period of time," Scorpius murmured.

"What he said," Albus mumbled, shifting more closely to Lysander.

"Missed you," Scorpius said, turning the other blond's face in his direction. "And so did this one." He tilted his head in Albus' direction and the man nodded sleepily in agreement.

"I missed you too," Lysander grinned, and Scorpius shifted so that he could kiss him.

It felt right to have Lysander home again, for all three of them to be together. Lysander looked down at Albus and settled for running his fingers through the mess of black hair because Mop had already fallen asleep.

"I'm also very proud of you two," Lysander said, taking in the room. "You managed to keep Grimmauld intact. I reckon you don't need supervision anymore."

"Believe that if you want to," he smiled. "It helps that Samhain is nearing."

"If you say so," Lysander smirked.


	3. How Albus, Lysander and Scorpius Spent

**Title: **How Albus, Lysander and Scorpius Spent Their First Samhain

**Grouping:** Albus/Scorpius/Lysander

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** Samhain has finally arrived.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: **~1200

**Warnings: **snowballing

* * *

On the day of Samhain Scorpius could _feel_ the setting of the sun. It was synchronous with the rising heat and need inside of him. It was the sort of heat that made his cock swell until it ached, and the sort of need that had him whimpering from the lack of a physical connection to his bondmates.

He abandoned the work at his desk without hesitation, casting a quick spell to clear it so that no classified information was visible, and went in search of Lysander and Albus. A loud clatter sounded from the kitchen and Scorpius practically bounded towards it. He swung the door open with more force than intended and barged inside, briefly pausing at the sight of Albus on the dining table with his shorts dangling off one leg and his knees to his chest as Lysander lapped at and fingered his arse.

Scorpius made his way towards them and with a flick of his wand he vanished his pants. He climbed wordlessly onto the table and then presented Albus with his cock. Rosy lips parted eagerly for him and Albus sucked on the head, laving at it as Scorpius slowly pressed in deeper. Lysander stood upright and shucked his bottoms before casting a hasty lubrication charm and plunging his cock into Albus, eliciting a moan from the brunet that travelled through Scorpius' cock and up his spine.

"Absolutely brilliant, your arse is," Lysander groaned, as he pulled one of Albus' legs towards him so that he could kiss the ankle.

"I can say the same about his mouth," Scorpius said, one hand supporting the back of the brunet's neck as the other teased at a nipple.

"Mmm," Lysander hummed, rocking his hips as Albus wanked himself. "Isn't he just lovely?"

"A cock in his arse and mouth both," he smirked, moaning as Albus applied more suction and pressed his tongue over the head of Scorpius' cock.

Lysander ran his nose along Albus' instep and the man squirmed beneath them, Lysander's thrusts picking up speed. Scorpius leaned forwards and pushed Albus' legs out of his way before taking him into hand and mouth. Albus was heavy on his tongue and warm in his mouth. He tasted of sweat and smelled of arousal. Scorpius eagerly worked his neck, bobbing while his tongue pressed flat against Albus' cock.

"Shit, that's good," Albus panted, pausing in his sucking to moan and writhe.

Lysander's hand threaded through Scorpius' hair briefly and he looked up at him, watching as him pounded into Albus and Lysander watching him as he sucked Albus' cock. They moved with one another, bobbing and thrusting as if it was Lysander's cock in his mouth. Scorpius released Albus from his mouth to lick along the length, flicking his tongue at the head and making a show of swirling it around. He ran his open mouth to the base then back up before giving a good, deep suck. He broke eye contact with Lysander in favour of taking the entire length into his mouth and throat.

"_Fuck_," Albus moaned, thrusting into Scorpius' mouth and on Lysander's cock, his fingers digging into Scorpius' thighs. Scorpius put an end to the thrusting by planting his hands firmly on Albus' hips. "_How_ am I supposed do anything... if you two do _thaaat_?"

Between Scorpius' deep throating and Lysander's fucking Albus had become a mewling, incoherent mess. The slickness of a lubrication charm was conjured in Scorpius' arse and he soon felt a finger pressing its way into him. He gave an appreciative moan around his mouthful and dipped his spine as Lysander ran a hand over his back. Albus twisted his finger and brushed Scorpius' prostate, keeping at it before adding another digit. It was likely easier for him to do that than attempt a blow job in between his cries of pleasure. The fingers pulled out of his arse as a moan tore through the room. Albus arched beneath Scorpius and pulsed into his throat as Lysander fucked him through his orgasm. He pulled back to the head of Albus's cock and sucked the cum right out of him, wanting to taste Albus on his tongue -salty with a hint of bitterness.

Lysander pulled Scorpius up and kissed him, his tongue snaking its way into his mouth before tasting every corner of it. "Albus, you're absolutely delicious," he said against Scorpius' lips, before kissing him. "Fuck him, love."

Scorpius licked his lips and smirked before getting off of the table and taking Lysander's place. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it before settling between the brunet's legs. Albus sat up, one hand on the table to brace him and the other on the back of Scorpius' neck. Scorpius pressed into a snug heat that parted easily for him. He hummed contentedly as he buried himself in Albus while they snogged one another. Behind him Lysander rested flush against his back, cock nudging at his entrance before pressing past his muscles and into him.

Scorpius rolled his hips and rested his head against Albus' as he moved in and out of him, Lysander's cock gliding inside of him at the same time. There was a contented hum resonating through his body, the bond singing at their connectedness. Kisses were laid on his neck and shoulders as Lysander slid a hand across his chest and moved with him, their bodies damp with sweat. Albus's tongue flickered out to Scorpius' lips and Scorpius opened his mouth in welcome, his hips picking up speed as they snogged. Lysander refrained from thrusting and allowed him to control the pace. He bucked between his lovers, cock enveloped in snug heat and arse full of Lysander's hardness..

"I doubt I'll... last much longer, love," Lysander groaned.

"Either way I'm about to... Oh _Salazar_," he groaned, as his orgasm rocked through him. His balls tightened in spasm after spasm, his cock twitched and he filled Albus while his arse clenched tightly around Lysander.

Albus rocked his hips, pushing Scorpius' orgasm along as Lysander rutted behind him, pushing him into Albus even as his cock began to soften. With a cry and a particularly hard thrust Lysander pulsed hot into Scorpius, moaning into his neck as he emptied his balls. Albus continued to rock his hips, one hand pumping between them.

"Godric, it's going to be a long night," Albus panted, lying back on the table.

"We'll be sore by the end of it," Lysander chuckled, his arms wrapping around Scorpius.

"We should at least go to the bedroom," Scorpius said, as he pulled out and ran a hand over Albus' thigh.

"Want to finish first," Albus complained.

"Darling," Lysander said, "if we go up now then I'll just ride you instead of having you do all the work."

"I'd enjoy that," Albus murmured, squeezing his cock thoughtfully.

"I imagine I would as well," Lysander said.

"And we all know how much I enjoy watching you fuck," Scorpius murmured, as he took hold of them both and apparated them to the room. He could already feel the bond acting up inside of him again. There was no doubt that he would be as hard as Albus in only a few minutes.


End file.
